The present invention relates to a work machine construction, and more particularly to an easily formed cab and rigid side panels for the cab of a wheeled work machine. The side panels are an assembly of two nesting, die formed panels that are rigidly joined together to provide a smoothly curved shape, in a rigid assembly for structional integrity without having a number of individual pieces welded together.
In the manufacture of vehicle cab panels, it has been the common practice to have several individual pieces that are welded together to provide sufficient structural integrity to carry loads on the roof, as well as side loads on the side panels, without denting or bending easily. The prior assembly procedures generally involve the need for welds that have to be smoothed or ground to present a smooth finish for painting. Individual reinforcing members were welded to the sheet metal assemblies for strength. Smooth uniformly appearing exterior surfaces were difficult to obtain.
The present invention relates to a cab and side panels for the cab of a wheeled work vehicle that has side operator access openings, and observation panel openings formed in the side panels. The operator access openings can have doors installed if desired. The cab and side panels are quickly assembled with cross panel assemblies between the side panels and are free of surface welds that require extensive grinding or finishing for painting.
A side wall panel of a cab made according to the present invention has two die formed sheet metal panel sections that are provided with the necessary cut-outs for doors and observation openings, and which are curved or contoured to provide a pleasing shape for the cab. The side panel assemblies are made to have rounded edges and include channel-shaped recesses on one formed panel section which mate with or are covered by facing walls of a second panel section so that when the two panel sections are rigidly joined together, for example by welding and preferably spot welding in most places to avoid weld beads, they form rigid box sections that provide rigidity and strength with relatively easily die formed panel assemblies.